


Fumbling With Fate

by ShianneUrami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Oral, mild dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat had a problem. A big one. One he didn’t think… he’d be able to deal with alone. Confused and lost in his own head, guilty but not strong enough to fight it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumbling With Fate

Karkat had a problem. A big one. One he didn’t think… he’d be able to deal with alone. Confused and lost in his own head, guilty but not strong enough to fight it.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end when his deep voice was suddenly next to him, “You boys look like you’re having loads of fun.”

He turned with a start, looking up into the face of his best friend’s father. A face he hated and wanted to see forever. He swallowed hard, forcing out a small laugh, “Hell yeah, ball of a time. Best fucking day I’ve had in a while.”

“Really now?” The man cocked an eyebrow, looking him over with greedy eyes. “I’m sure it is.”

His jaw set and he looked back at the television, his friend dozing in and out next to him on the couch. The elder tapped his shoulder, cocking his head back towards his office. GHB scoffed at his son’s slack jaw and little trail of drool before he left the two boys on the couch where some flick droned on in the background.

Karkat looked from Gamzee, to the door down the hall, light spilling out into the hallway. It was getting late and maybe Gamzee would just sleep through the night and Karkat could just chill here tonight. He wasn’t in a huge rush to get home. Maybe if Gamzee stayed asleep he could even-

He pushed himself to his feet, stumbling away from the couch and away from his friend, his guts twisted. He set his fist against his chest, willing his heart to slow down. It didn’t, but he just kept moving anyway. He was wasting time.

The small boy stopped halfway down the hallway, hands fisted in the hem of his sweater, tugging at it and wringing it. With a shaky sigh he pushed into the room, shutting the door behind him slowly.

GHB looked up from his work, thick waves of hair framing his face. He picked up his mug, speaking past it, “So it looks like you were smart about it this time? You know that kid can’t sit through a movie to save his sorry motherfucking ass.”

“Yes.”

“So you admit you did that on purpose?” He asked, eyebrows raised, but not a hint of surprise on his face.

Karkat nodded once, “I can’t handle it when he’s awake. Or, I can’t handle YOU when he’s awake. If you’re not around, he and I are fine. Good. We’re friends.”

 

He set his cup down, a sneer passing along his lips, “You saying I’M your issue?”

“No it’s… Yes. You’re my fucking issue! You just traipse around like you own the world, dragging me along like some pet that doesn’t have a choice. But then as soon as my owner sees, you let go and I end up belly up groveling at his feet and he doesn’t have a clue I’ve been bad.” Karkat pulled at his clothes more, a sudden feeling of pressure stifling him.

A deep chuckle, “Didn’t know you were so heavy into being someone’s motherfucking pet Vantas. I could have indulged that ages ago. Made you my cute mewling little kitten.”

Karkat growled, “That’s not what I meant! I mean I cower in fear of the day Gamzee finds out about this. You are disgusting and I hate you but I keep coming back because I’m stupid and a shitty ass friend!”

“Oh come now, you’re gonna hurt my feelings.” GHB laughed, leaning back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap.

“I…” Don’t care.

It’s what he wanted to say. He wanted to bitch him out, throw a fit and kick and scream. This wasn’t fair. But deep down, this wasn’t the elder’s fault. It was his own. He was the one with the issue here. He was the one with the ice lodged in his gut, and he was the one who was wrong here. He was having sex with his best friend’s FATHER. Karkat hated himself, he was disgusting, but…

He made Karkat feel like someone cared.

He made Karkat feel wanted.

He made Karkat feel like he mattered.

Karkat crossed the room quickly, pushing the papers aside on his desk to round it, climbing up into his lap and kissing him, fistfuls of his shirt keeping him steady. He wanted to cry. He was so awful!

A hand slid over his ass, up his hip and under his shirt.

But he wanted this…

A shift outside the door and GHB whispered harshly, “Under the desk.”

He did as instructed and slid down the elder’s body, slipping between his legs to rest between them under the desk. A shadow passed the door in the hallway and the shift in the floorboards told the oldest it was his eldest son leaving the house.

Karkat leaned on him, waiting for him to pull him back up. He never said anything. After a few minutes he shifted back, looking over his young partner, “What are you waiting for?”

A little lost he blinked up at him, thick eyebrows pressed together, “Waiting… for?”

“I can’t very well have you up here in my lap with the boys up and around. What if one of them barges in? What boat are you in then, huh? If you really want something from me, you’re getting it from there.”

Without another word he shifted back, filing through his papers, sipping at his coffee. A gently nudge of his knee against Karkat’s head and he gave in, rolling his eyes before he settled in a better position, unbuttoning GHB’s pants.

No boxers. Classy motherfucker.

He pulled the zipper away from the flesh, taking him in his hand, pressing kisses up the shaft slowly, feeling him grow hard in his hand. Karkat was wanted. GHB liked this, and he wanted this. He wanted Karkat. That, was good enough for him.

Sucking at the head gently, lapping at the underside. It didn’t take long until he was as hard as Karkat always remembered, at the very least 8 inches, and so thick. He took his dick back into his mouth, setting one hand on his thigh, the other around the base before slowly swallowing down around him, relaxing and contracting his throat and gulping down his own saliva and the tinge of precum.

The papers on the desk crumbled when he balled his fist, biting back a moan. He rocked his hips up into Karkat’s mouth instead. Hitting him in the back of the throat, Karkat gagged, regaining his composure quickly. The spasm made the elder sigh, rolling his hips up again. Karkat anticipated it this time, pulling back enough he didn’t choke around him.

That’d be a great thing in an obituary, ‘Choked to death on his best friend’s father’s dick. Couldn’t stand the heat, should have gotten out of the kitchen. No one will miss him.’

“Fuck boy, harder!” He groaned, setting one hand down to card his fingers through Karkat’s curls.

“Sorry bro! I fuckin’ fell asle-”

Karkat jumped, cracking his head against the bottom of the desk hard enough one of the mugs hit the floor, smashing across the wood finish. He wiggled his way out from under the desk to sit against it, his heart slamming too hard against his ribs. He couldn’t breathe.

“Old man? Shit- what happened?” Gamzee asked, taking a few steps into the room.

“Get this kid outta my sight, he’s fuckin’ clumsy as all hell!” He hissed, the scrape from Karkat’s scare setting him on edge with the boy.

Gamzee laughed it off, “Aw bro, did you break something?”

Karkat couldn’t even make eye contact with his drowsy friend, pulling himself to his feet, “Fuck, sorry-”

He waved it off, “Nah, don’t sweat it bro! No big.”

Karkat wiped at his mouth when Gamzee looked up to the clock on the wall, “Don’t you gotta be home soon my motherfucking best friend? Should’a woken my zombie ass. I’ll get my jacket and walk you back.”

He turned back out of the room, leaving Karkat with his father. He couldn’t look at him either.

GHB’s laughter made Karkat’s bones ache, “Well, wasn’t that motherfucking unfortunate? And just when you were putting that mouth to good use.”

He leaned on the desk, hazarding a glance at him, wiping the last traces from his mouth. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to ward off the chill gripping me, “I’m a bullshit friend.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever not find it so motherfucking hilarious that you won’t just let sleeping dogs lie and let us be. We ain’t allowed to be happy?” He asked, tilting his head to look up at him, with maybe something genuine in his eye?

If it was there it was quickly dashed, a sneer cracking across his face, “Besides, you weren’t doing a whole lot of complaining a minute ago.”

Gamzee poked his head back in before Karkat could answer him, “You ready bro? Let’s get this show on the road!”

He looked from his friend, to the man he called his lover. His stomach twisted and he nodded, “Thank you Mr. Makara, I’ll see you some other time.”

A wicked grin over the edge of his cup followed him out the door, his words hanging in the air.

“It’s my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based around Mangrit's lovely GHB/Karkat comics, specifically this one: http://mangrit.tumblr.com/post/48025151145/ha-ha


End file.
